


Last Wishes

by GreenEggsnSam



Series: They Carried On [3]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M, Future, Gen, The Viel HAS LIFTED, alternate ending?, implies Nico/Fiona. Not actually present, the twins need closure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEggsnSam/pseuds/GreenEggsnSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Veil had lifted and Nicodemus just wanted to see his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> The siblings need closure. Ebb deserves the world.

Nico sat in the woods on the outskirts of the City. Life had dramatically improved for him after The Mage’s fall. One of those brats had thought kindly enough of him to deliver his sisters staff– he couldn’t attend the funeral but he supposed that was a close second. With magic back he could make a decent living or at least an obvious improvement from before. He wasn’t hungry all the time anymore and his closes had all their seams intact.

He also had a job.

And was seeing Fiona again.

Well, the job was seeing Fiona. She was a vampire hunter now, and Nico was her “partner”. Nico figured he was more like her bloodhound. He didn’t mind though, and it was good, but Nico was still waiting to feel that infamous Pitch fire across his skin. _He_ wasn’t innocent like her dear nephew. Nico had eaten a few humans in his day, no fangs made it harder, but he knew the taste of human blood in his mouth. His current diet of livestock kept him safe, but the question was for how long.

He became a vampire to live forever. Recently, he didn’t mind the idea of death.

He missed Ebb.

The Veil had lifted. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. He had been sitting outside every day that week. It wasn’t like Ebb needed revenge, The Mage was dead, and he doubted she would ever ask that of him. But he waited just the same. It was the last night. If she appeared, it would be tonight.

He waited like the night before, and the night before that.

He waited until the stars were well into the sky and he was near dozing.

It was a shimmering light that woke him.

A figure made of smoke and light was sitting across from him. The figure didn’t look at him, rather looked past him, straight into the darkness. The figure looked like him, the same hair and features. She started to talk, not at him, but in his direction.

“It’s amazing how many relatives are on the other side of the veil. Must of ran into 20 uncles and aunts already….” She continued this way. Appearing to talk to herself - about family, what everyone was up to in the afterlife and other mundane affairs. She never looked at Nico. It wasn’t until she was done that Nico could convince himself to approach. She sat only a few steps away. He took one.

“Ebb…?”

She didn’t look at him, he took another step.

“Ebb, you can speak to me. He can’t hurt us. Look at me.” He almost begged, but she was just as stubborn in death. Another step. He would be touching her if he could. He did try. His hand passed right though her.

“Ebb, why are you here?” Nico thought he was near sobbing at this point. He wasn’t sure he was thinking, just moving. He wanted to touch her. He wanted her to see him, acknowledge him. He wanted it be like when they were young.

But that was impossible.

Finally she spoke.

“My brother. I never got to wish him Happy Christmas. I hope he’s doing well with himself.”

And she vanished.

Twice more she visited her brother when the Veil lifted. He had done well with himself. Dark Creature, Normal and Mage relations had improved. Systems had been put into place and as long as the rules were followed, you were safe from hunters. Ebb never said anything to him. He found himself content with mundane afterlife drabble.

His relationship with Fiona still had no true label, but was a foundation for him and burned like fire. They had grown old together – vampirism was not what he had expected, but age was a comfort. He never did get to feel that infamous Pitch flame.

A fourth visit hadn’t been necessary. The two Petty had passed the veil together.

They had carried on.

 

 

 

 


End file.
